


Make It Up to Me

by emofitz (morbid_beauty)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_beauty/pseuds/emofitz
Summary: Special Agent Daisy Johnson wants nothing more than to get to her partner in time for Valentine's Day dinner. Jemma's always been patient, but how long is someone willing to wait?(Or: the one where Daisy is a super spy, Jemma is her super girlfriend, and they're super domestic.)





	Make It Up to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I love Skimmons. In this AU, Jemma isn't a spy. ~~Also I keep writing about polyamory for some reason.~~
> 
> Enjoy<3

Daisy raises her left hand and waves of vibrations explode in front of her in a wide cone. Hydra agents go flying. She quickly turns to punch out the one that tries to grab her from behind. This was supposed to be a recon mission; she's leading fresh faces onto this Hydra base because no one is supposed to be here. But things never go according to plan. And as the senior agent on the mission, she's suddenly got a lot on her plate.

She can't stop thinking about Jemma.

Daisy throws her disappointment into every move. This is second nature for her. Fighting to stay alive, and to protect her teammates, is a no-brainer. She's strong and she's good and everyone knows it. It's the spaces in between, when she leads her agents through dark staircases and hushed hallways, that she gets stuck in her head. When it's quiet and she can only imagine Jemma sitting at that restaurant a hundred miles away, waiting for her.

Jemma waited about an hour. She drank wine and ate the complimentary bread. She stared at her watch, at her phone, at her makeup in a spoon, then at her phone again. It was supposed to be their first date without Lincoln, their first date as just each other's girlfriends. Not that previous dates with Lincoln weren't great. Just that neither of them had much experience with women and this was so deliciously sapphic, they both deserved it.

The waiter comes by with a dessert as Jemma stands up to leave.

“Oh, I didn't order that,” she says, putting on her jacket.

“It’s on the house,” the waiter says, insisting as he puts the bag in her hands. They're surrounded by people on dates. “It's a chocolate fudge. You can eat your feelings or throw it at the idiot that stood you up.”

Jemma smiles as her cheeks turn pink to match the lipstick she has on. She doesn't usually wear makeup. “Thank you.” She accepts the gift, eats some on the couch back home, and goes to bed at her usual early time.

Daisy gets home past midnight. She'd showered on the plane. Back in their apartment, she tiptoes around their bedroom getting her pajamas. Silky and purple pants and blouse, loosely fitting. She keeps taking glances at Jemma, who sleeps soundly through it all in her cotton pastel nightgown under the warmest blankets. Daisy pauses by the bed for a moment before heading out to prepare the living room. She only hopes her girlfriend likes it.

“Jemma? Wake up, love.”

Jemma blinks her eyes open. She immediately smiles at the sight of Daisy sitting on the bed next to her, despite just waking up. “Hello, Quake,” she teases. “How was saving the world?”

“Shut up,” Daisy says, brushing some hair from Jemma's face. “I'm sorry.”

“I've already forgiven you. Just get in bed, there's leftover dessert in the fridge for tomorrow.”

Jemma pulls back the covers for Daisy, who shakes her head. “No,” she says seriously. “This was supposed to be our night. When Lincoln comes back, we might not get another chance.”

“Oh, don't be dramatic.” Jemma rubs her eyes. “You're an elite spy, I'm a big girl. We have time.”

“Including now. I brought you something.”

Daisy stands up. She offers Jemma her hand, a mischievous smile faintly on her lips. Jemma contemplates just going back to bed, because she is quite tired, but she accepts Daisy's hand and gets out of bed. She's nothing if not curious. And she missed Daisy like hell tonight.

The apartment is dark but Jemma can see a faint glow coming from the end of the hall as Daisy leads the way to the dining area. There's both a consistent light and a bouncing light, in different colors. There's also an enticing smell. It slowly comes into view and Jemma finds herself giggling. The dining table is set with all one needs for the deep dish pizza pie in the center of the round table. Plates and utensils, candles of various sizes, a bottle of champagne. On the three walls hung Christmas lights, but one wall did not have the ones they normally use in December: these were plain white and inside little plastic TARDISes, creating bluish squares on the wall.

“Where did you get that?” Jemma says, pointing at the TARDISes.

“Do you like it?” Daisy says, hugging her waist from behind. “I was gonna wrap it up and give it to you at the restaurant.”

“I love it.” She kisses Daisy's cheek. “Thank you for all this.”

“Least I could do.”

Jemma goes to inspect her nerdy present and Daisy takes her seat. She places a slice on each of their plates, pours their wine, starts a romantic playlist on her phone. Jemma turns around when the music starts, a huge grin on her face.

“Great detail,” she says, taking her seat. “The Doctor would be proud.”

“I have great taste,” Daisy says, turning the flirt on. Jemma rolls her eyes but doesn't stop smiling. “Okay. So. I know how much you love Chicago-style pizza--”

Jemma interjects. “ _You_ love Chicago-style.”

“--and I wanted to try the, uh, food preserver thingy Fitz gave us--”

“You mean the prototype we stole?”

“--because Chicago-style deserves nothing less than being eaten at its freshest,” Daisy finishes. She turns on her phone's flashlight and shines it on Jemma's slice. “How's it look?”

“Like fresh pizza!” Jemma says. “Your mission was near Chicago then?”

“It was. And I was gonna be late anyway, so…”

Daisy definitely took the pod off the Zephyr for an unauthorized trip to her favorite restaurant in Chicago. She called and made her order from the plane, landed the pod on the roof, and dropped into the alley using her powers to land. The owners were old friends (Daisy has connections like that) and gave her the pie and wine at a service door, so she could get out fast.

Jemma has a content, sleepy smile as she listens to her girlfriend explain how her detour into Chicago went. This is why she wasn't even upset about being stood up. She knew Daisy would make up for it; she knows keeping plans as a spy isn't the easiest thing. She just didn't expect it to be so immediate...or so delicious. She hums while she eats, loving every bite.

“Quaking back onto the roof while holding this thing,” Daisy says, patting the pizza box, “was trickier than I expected. A bit heavy and bulky for flying. Fitz's toy though? Kept all the heat in. I don't understand the magic that went into it but I dig it.”

“I love you,” Jemma says softly, her mouth full of pizza soup.

Daisy leans over their plates and kisses Jemma's forehead. “I love you.”

When they finish the pizza, Jemma gets the dessert from the fridge for them to share. They lean close under the warmth and soft glow around them. Daisy places her free hand on the table, which Jemma takes. She's not even tired anymore. She rubs the back of Daisy's hand.

“I do like Chicago-style,” Jemma says after a lull in conversation, “but I prefer New York.”

Daisy frowns and points an accusatory fork at Jemma, which makes her chuckle. “Don't ruin this for me, Simmons.”

“Is deep dish...even really pizza?”

“No philosophy! Just food!”

Daisy kicks her lightly under the table which just starts a flirty, giggly game of footsies. This is way more interesting than some fancy restaurant, Jemma thinks. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get my TARDIS lights out of storage for this lol. Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
